


Masquerades and Midnight

by WickedMusic96



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: Also sort of Labyrinth inspired, Based on an idea I had, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedMusic96/pseuds/WickedMusic96
Summary: Walter Peck finds the woman of his dreams amongst a sea of masks, and never even gets to hear her name.





	Masquerades and Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMusicalCC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/gifts).



In the dimmed golden lights of the ballroom, Walter Peck finally began to wonder why he had agreed to come to this event. It was a charity that the Mayor had invited him too, one for some cause that Peck couldn't remember to save his life, but he had agreed nonetheless to stay in the good graces of hizzoner. 

 

And _then_ he was told that it was a costume party. 

 

Not just a normal costume party, but a masquerade ball, with people dressed far more elegantly than they would at any other event, and nearly everyone (save for the waitstaff and Walter himself) was adorned in some sort of mask. Some plain, some extravagant, mimicking the faces of animals, creatures, or adorned with mirrors or checkerboard designs. As he leaned against the side of one of the tables on the outskirts of the ballroom, Peck couldn't help but feel he was being stupid for staying. He had no one to talk to, and even if he did try to, he wouldn't know who they were or why they would want to talk to him. He wasn't dressed as elegantly as the other guests, having opted for his normal business suit attire, and was simply content with staring into his glass of champagne, his second for the night.

He was just about to call it quits and head out to get back home, when something caught his eye. Moreover,  _someone_ had. There, standing off to the side, staring right at him, was a woman dressed in a fine red and burgundy dress that looked like it was made of the finest silks. Her dark hair was coiled up above her head, held together with what looked like pieces of silver chain, made all the more striking by the pallor of her skin. She looked more like she was made of marble than flesh and blood. And she had a silver and red mask, that cured outwards with black horns on the side, covered with intricate leaves. Peck got up from his chair, and started to walk over to where the woman stood. Her lips were also lined red, and curved up in a sort of smirk when he decided to move to her. 

When he got to her, his expression was firm.  _Why do you keep staring at me from across the room._ he wanted to say, but words died on his tongue. Instead, he gave a quick bow, like he had seen the other male partygoers do. Immediately he felt stupid, and struggled to not roll his eyes when he came back up. The woman didn't so much as change her expression or bat an eye, but rather curtsied, and held her hand out for him to take. Peck led his new partner out to the ballroom, right as a waltz started up. While Peck had never danced the waltz in his life, he was a quick learner and could mimic others pretty well, and so followed how some of the other dancers moved. The woman glided along with him, her hand resting cooly on his shoulder, and Peck felt himself shiver at the contact as they danced. 

_Where do I know her from...something about her is so damned familiar._

She was silent still as they moved, the coy smirk still playing on her lips. Peck wanted to know what was so funny that she had to keep smirking, and he half wanted to kiss the smirk off her, to drag her off to the balcony and keep her there a moment, to just kiss and possibly find his voice, or who she was. He started to dance more confidently, pulling her this way and that way around the floor, spinning so her dress would catch the lights in the room, and dipped her once, to let her hold on to him tightly, relishing a little as he felt her gasp when he did. 

Peck pulled her back, spun her around, and pulled her closely. "... _Who are you_?" he asked against her cheek, feeling her face warm up from contact. She didn't say anything, just smirked again, and pulled him to the side of the room. When the music had died down, she had led him down to part of the hall off to the side. 

"Where are we going? Why aren't you telling me who you are? I'm Walter Peck, if that makes...any sort of difference to you?" 

She turned to face him, the smirk gone a little, and she sighed to herself. She moved closer to him, pulling him flush to her, and pulled him down to a kiss. Peck's face flushed, and he held her shoulders, trying to stabilize himself in the area. The woman pulled away far too soon for his liking, and cupped his cheek, moving close to his ear. 

" _I'm someone who you'll be meeting shortly._ " 

With that, she moved away from him and disappeared into the crowd, and though Peck searched around, he couldn't find the mystery woman. He touched his lips where she had kissed him, and could still taste the wax of her lipstick. Not wanting to stand around looking stupid, he left to find his car from the valet, and cursed at the midnight sky as he drove home. 


End file.
